Trouble Arising
by SandieBrody
Summary: When one of the team becomes ill the team have to deal without the teams technical genius... xXxSandieBrodyxXx
1. Ill?

**Trouble**

**When one of the team becomes ill the team have to deal without the teams technical genius...  
**

Whisper...

Whisper...

"-om!"

"-OM!"

"TOM!" Shrieked Aneisha.

Tom sat up quickly and fell sideways off his chair and landed on the floor with a loud 'THUMP'.

"Auch!" He groaned and laid completely still for a few moments before grabbing the top of table to help himself up. He sat back down and rubbed his head and asked, "What is it Aneisha?" He mumbled before his head hit the table again and he was fast asleep in seconds.

"What's up with Tom?" Aneisha asked Dan.

"I guess he spent yet another night playing video games! He replied.

"I guess!" She replied looking back at the sleeping figure on the desk, whom was muttering in his sleep.

"Dan I've missed you over the weekend, how are you?" Zoe said coming up behind him.

"Oh Hey Zoe!" Replied Dan. Before he could carry on the school bell rang and Mr Mc Nab stormed in and yelled, "All right you bundle of rags, it's time to learn something educational!" He carried yelling while walking down between the desks, he spotted Tom sleeping and marched over towards him. Everyone stared to see what Mr Mc Nab was going to do...

"THOMAS!" He yelled next to him!

Tom sat up really quickly he subconsciously stuttered, "Er, Erm twenty times two hundred is Erm... four hundred..." He stopped and blinked upwards to Mr Mc Nab.

"Thomas we are in Science and the answer to your question was actually four thousand, not four hundred." He proclaimed while walking towards the front of the class. At the back of the class Zoe and Dan were talking about Tom and his sudden rapid sleep loss.

"I'm worried about Tom, he's been like this for many days now." Whispered Zoe to Dan.

"I know remember Monday, he barely stayed awake through our mission..."

"Dan, Zoe what is so interesting in your conversation, you have to talk about it now?" Quizzed Mr Mc Nab.

"Nothing Sir." Replied Dan.

"Good so..." Mr Mc Nab carried on.

There communicator went off and three people stood up and hauled the other into a standing postion, "Sorry Mr Mc Nab but we have to meet the caretaker because he said he wanted some help." Dan quickly explained, before they ran off. They had to stop a few times to find Tom who had dozed off in many corridors on the way.

In the lift they quickly changed. When the lift doors opened three Agents stood ready for action, the other sitting against the wall of the lift on the floor asleep. Aneisha grabbed him by the arms and began dragging the dead weight across the floor, "FRANK where are you?" She shouted.

The three Agents hauled him on the chair and his head smacked against his keyboard. Frank appeared from around the corner, "What is it..." He slurred as he saw Tom. "Oh, Toms not playing his video games, that's unusual what wrong with him?" Frank questioned.

"We dunno and anyway why did you want us?" Replied Aneisha. Before Tom sat up.

"I know... He wanted us too... Er KORPS..." Tom suddenly woke and quoted.

"No you don't, sleep Tom I'll deal with you later" Frank said injecting a sleeping drug in the back of Tom's neck, his body went limp again and his head drooped sideways. " Now, the real reason I called you down here was because KORPS have been spotted, they survived and have been caught stealing chemicals from labs." Explained Frank.

"So we catch them in action and BOOM they lead us to the Mastermind." Jumped Aneisha.

"Exactly, and while your doing that I'll deal with Tom, your Gadgets are in the box but I can't you what they are I'm afraid." Frank said. Zoe grabbed the box and Aneisha grabbed there tracker while Dan was talking to Frank.

"Are you sure you can cope without tech boy?" Dan questioned.

"Stop worrying I had to mange with my old team." Frank replied shooing them away, "If anything happens we are in constant contact." Frank finished as the doors of the lift closed.

Frank sighed, "Harh, right first things Tom we'll deal with you first and then I'll check on the team." He listed.

Some typing began behind him and Frank turned around to see Tom typing at his computer. He went and sat down next to him, "Tom, Tom look at me." He said and looked hi in the eye, Toms eyes were red and he was very pale, "Tom your not looking too great, how long have you been feeling like this?" Frank quizzed nearly holding Toms full weight as he was nearly on the floor again. Tom started mumbling.

"It was... was last Tues... Tuesday and I can'... can't re... remember..." He stuttered before was asleep again, Frank laid him on floor and glanced at the computer screen before grabbing his headset.

"Dan, Aneisha, Zoe are you there, what's going on, I need to know!" Asked Frank.

"We have entered the building and are know proceeding to collect all info..." Dan replied.

"NO STOP Come back, it's more than we can handle, COME BACK!" Shouted Frank down the comms.

"Zoe, Neisha we need to go, Franks gave us new instructions!" Dan voice came and then they cut off.

Frank turned back to Tom, "I don't want to put the team in danger, you stay here while I meet up top and..." But Tom wasn't listening and he was still pale but Frank had to help the team, if KORPS had followed them by any chance they could also be infected like Tom. Frank left feeling sorry for Tom as the lift doors closed.

Frank opened the door to his very small closet and looked around to see if there was anybody about. He quickly walked towards the entrance to the school where he waited... until a black van drew up, the door swung open and threw three spies out before slamming the door shut and revving out of the school as quickly as it had came.

"Wow those M.I.9 Agents don't like to hang about!" Exclaimed Aneisha.

"I know but quickly, QUICK lets get you inside before anyone see you at school or they notice something fishy!" Ushered Frank.

They made it to the corridor leading towards the cupboard with the lift in when the door shut behind with a 'BANG'. All four of them turned when the fire alarm sounded, Dan ran up to the door and banged on it with his fist, "It's no use but how exactly did this happened." Chattering could be heard as the students filed outside, Mr Mc Nabs voice could be heard, "Alright you lot! It seems like a fire drill was planned without my permission so I shall inquiry!" He left

The three spies and leader were trapped inside of school with no gadgets (they had left them in the transport van) and no technical back-up (that was all controlled in the base).

"Ok so we can't go outside but maybe we can go through school to the other end." Zoe proclaimed dragging Dan with her. They followed her. Classroom doors were shutting left right and center...

The slamming was loud...

Really loud...

Nobody could save them...

Everybody was outside...

They were near the end...

They could see the light at the end of the corridor...

SLAM... it shut...

BANG... they all ran into it...

They all fell on the floor...

The lights were out it was dark...

The school bell rang...

All there was, was DARKNESS..

DARKNESS... ... ...

**Woohoo I have finally finished a chapter that is 1,000 words long and more! This is for all you Tom fans out there!**

**Plxs R&R**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	2. Attack?

**Trouble Arising**

**When one of the team becomes ill the team have to deal without the teams technical genius...**

LIGHTNESS...

The Bright Light...

"Ah!" Moaning Dan, sitting up. His forehead hurt, that was going to leave a bruise.

He looked around and noticed he was on the floor in his school, weird? Why was he here again? The door, Oh yes he was running to get out...

Dan stood up and rattled the door, know use it was solid locked, he guessed all the doors would be locked... KORPS no doubt!

"Zoe, Aniesha Frank?" Called Dan. They stirred. Many moments later the four of them were standing up rubbing her heads, "It must be KORPS they must have hacked us or something." Frank groaned.

Click

Buzz

"Hey, Hey Guys" Came a voice.

"No way how come...?" Zoe stuttered.

"Alright turns out KORPS shut the power down and activated our Lock down I was able to get the back-up working, but anyway the flu thingy I was given by KORPS, it dies after five days of injection, so hey I'm alive" Came Toms cheerful but sarcastic voice.

"Enough we need to get out!" Aniesha said having not understood parts of what Tom had just said.

"Ok I can't open any doors but I can guide you about to which doors are open and which are not, for some reason the Lock down only lock some of the newer doors and not the older doors, way to go Mr Flatley!" Toms pretty voice spoke again.

"So which way first Tom?" Questioned Dan getting annoyed by the fact they were lost in their own school.

"Er... Left" Came a reply.

"Then right and then Er... Left!" Came the instruction.

The agents made a sharp turn to another corridor. "I didn't realize how big this school was until... well there is no one in it." Dan explained.

"Uh-Oh we've got company!" Moaned Tom. "Looks like there four and... no.. no... NO...! Tom boyish voice disappeared and replaced by static.

"TOM, no we've lost the connection, if KORPS have sent a team in here there most likely after you Zoe." Frank quickly shouted while running widely around.

"STOP!" Yelled Frank. At the end of the corridor was a figure dressed all in black.

It came for them, all four of them quickly shifted in to fighting mode.

They physically prepared themselves.

They mentally prepared themselves.

The figure came upon them.

It came at them. I swept through them and...

Went passed them? Dan relaxed and turned around confused, "I thought that KORPS wanted Zoe?"

"Yes me too anyway lets carry on, we have to get out of here."Frank said.

They quietly tip toed around the empty school, none of them hardly daring to breathe every corridor looked the same.

It seemed endless and because they didn't know which way to go it confused them, "I'm sure we've passed this hallway before!" Complained Aniesha.

"I know but we have tried all the other corridors.

"Shush, it's another hooded figure!" Zoe noticed and they watched. It seemed to have a tracker, and was tracking something... or someone, "I'm right here." Whispered Zoe. "Frank what is that device?" Quickly Whispered.

"I don't know!" He Replied panicky.

**Down at Base:**

Hum I can't help and I can't get out of here?

Hum.

He pondered.

Tick

Click

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

What the hell is that?

What... What... Wh-!

THUMP!

**In School:**

"It's gone, lets follow it!" Exclaimed Aniesha.

They quietly followed the black figure until it they came across another... and another. All together there was three... and wait this had something in it's hand... No wait... someone...!

"Oh No I've realized something guys!" Murmured Aniesha. "Which member of our team is A) Not here and B) Not a great fighter..."

"Oh that's why they weren't interested in me!"

All four of them turned to face the four figures...

They wanted Tom.

They listened in on the conversation, _"Master will be pleased to learn we have had no trouble.!"_ One explained, not bothering to whisper.

"They obviously don't realize were watching." Hushed Zoe.

_"Remember we don't won't Ex 1 we want the F-L-U M1!" _Another spoke, and before anyone can do anything they stabbed a needle in Toms arm, extracted the F-L-U M1, dropped him and escaped all within 10 seconds.

Zoe was the first to reach him... She thought he looked peaceful sleeping, Weird. Aniesha came up behind her, luckily Tom was carrying on of his many gadgets and they manged to contact Stella and explain what had happened. She was fuming and sent help in rescue them.

**Later that night:**

Tom was awake and back to his usual self.

"Stella, what's our next step?" Asked Frank?

"We will have to watch KORPS and find out what they wanted with Agent Tupper. We will get answer!" She exclaimed before marching of.

**KORPS:**

"Master, we have success if we replica it, we can infect the world..." Came a smooth voice

"Yes get our best biologist onto it!" Replied and gruff voice.

KORPS were rising, Phrase 1 complete... TROUBLE was ARISING!

**So what do you think? I babble on a bit... Not sure whether to do another chapter? I think I might! Am waiting for Series 7 to start I can't we have to wait until January... Grrr Well at least I have other TV Show to watch in the mean time! Don't forget to read my other Fanfics on Primeval and CSI!**

**If you haven't noticed this story is all about Tom, if you have any suggestion on what may happen, I'm open to some help. :)**

**I am trying to get all my Trouble Arising chapters to be longer then 1,000 words, my other Fanfics are less so this on so far is the exception.**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	3. Taken?

**Trouble Arising**

**When one of the team becomes ill the team have to deal without the teams technical genius...**

**At School:**

Everyone was back to normal...

Normal lessons...

Normal day...

Time moves on as before...

They think...

**KORPS Base somewhere:**

"Get the Intensifier, we are going to strike Today!" The Crime Minster voice barked.

Men in suits ran about...

The Crime Minister sat watching and the corner of her mouth rose. It was finally ready...

The World was coming to an end!...

**At School:**

The four agents were supposedly listening to one of Mr. Flately history lessons.

"When do you think KORPS will strike?" Whispered Aniesha. "I mean we know they are, but when?" She continued.

"I don't know but when they do we'll be ready!" Dan replied. Leaning back on his chair.

Zoe joined in, "I bet they'll come after me this time!" Mr. Flatley lesson then ended with the bell and it was now Break.

Unnoticed by everyone except one, a strange red gas began spreading throughout the school and slowly the whole United Kingdom. People were breathing it in...

It took a couple of hours...

By lunchtime most people in the school were asleep or looking very pale, everyone that was except Tom... When he had realized that something was happening he had escaped into the base as quickly as he could.

"Frank, Frank! It's KORPS" He shouted while running from the lift toward Frank who was sitting at the monitors.

"I know Tom I have shut all the Air Vents so were safe, how about the other?" He asked.

Tom replied sadly, "There, erm infected like everyone else but there fighters!"

"We need to find out what has happened?" Frank profoundly said.

"So how comes I'm not like them?" Questioned Tom, pointing at the monitor showing pupils asleep in classrooms.

"Well I'm guessing since you have already had this so called F-L-U M1 your, well... Immune." Frank answered.

"Oh great, I'm the Agent with the less experience and has to save the rest!" He sarcastically moaned.

"We need to find out where KORPS are spreading this F-L-U M1 from, lets check CCTV!" Frank explained, the both of them began working hard while checking on the school no change.

It took them all night and when they finally found the location the next morning they looked over towards the CCTV and they realized the whole school hadn't moved since the day before, Tom felt sorry for them but with the location he could save them!

Frank kitted him up, gave him a backpack, wired him up and gave him a short lecture on what he was going to do. Tom had this niggle feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stepped into the lift and turned around to look at Frank when the door closed his felt so alone!

**KORPS Base somewhere:**

Tom arrived at a huge, white warehouse. The outer walls were shiny and reflective, it kinda reminded him of the warehouse where Bobby Bleach lived, he found the stairwell leading up to the roof. He quietly sneaked up them and took of his backpack, it was heavy he now understood what it was like for Dan. Tom scouted the area before entering the building through the fire escape.

When he had entered he was surprised the notice the warehouse was filled with all kind of machinery...

'This is going to take longer than I expected...' Tom thought, sighing. he got his scanner out of his backpack and began walking down the aisle of machines.

There was all kinds of different and usual parts, Tom began realizing maybe he should go on missions with the team when he's in base he doesn't always get the same feeling when he's actually there!

When he had finished searching the whole warehouse, Tom realized the Intensifier wasn't here but he and Frank had spent all night searching and they were sure this was the right building, he turned around to look behind him and muttered, "Oh, No!"

There behind was the Crime Minister with a bunch of men all holding stun guns...

"Well, well, well we've caught our selves a spy, looking for our Intensifier, well it's not here luckily for you we are going to show you! After all, you are the guinea pig!" She cackled while smiling, she raised her hand and the men surrounded Tom so he couldn't escape. They grabbed his arm and tied them up, "No need to look like that we'll take good care of you!" She said and clicked her finger, Tom knew what was going to happen and didn't struggle, he soon was pulled into DARKNESS and stayed in Limbo will all the time wondering if everyone was all right back at school!

**At School:**

Frank was sitting in base waiting for contact from Tom and watching the school through CCTV. Still nothing had changed, he had lost connection with Tom as soon as he had entered the warehouse, the Crime Minister must had been expecting them and Frank wonder if Tom would be alright on his own after the last time... at least it ended OK!

**KORPS Base somewhere:**

Suddenly Tom was sucked back into reality and he awoke with a painful headache, he was never going to get used to that!

The Crime Minister stood watching him and she smiled when he pulled his head to look at her.

"I see your now awake!" She explained.

"Oh really, I thought I was dreaming I didn't realize you could see!" He retorted back to her.

"There's no need to be sarcastic, the longer you don't explained what I want to her the longer you'll stay for, meaning your friends will eventually died from hunger and thirst so if I were you I would start talking now, firstly who do you work for exactly!" She said getting annoyed.

'She doesn't know who I am' Thought Tom, 'Well I'm not going to tell her!' He thought grinning back to her.

"I can wait all day as sooner or later I'm going to be rescued and you'll be behind bars!" Tom replied back, not giving her a straight answer.

"Fine, if that is what you want!" She growled and stormed out.

Tom remember his mum got like that when he was sarcastic to her, all growly and shouty!

He was now alone and moved his hands to see standard issue handcuffs, easy thought Tom and in seconds have picked them with his paperclip he kept in his jacket.

Tom realized that the Crime Minister wasn't very smart as she hadn't bothered removing his jacket and that is were he keeps all his tech!

He next picked the lock on the door and silently tip-toed to the end of the corridor.

Tom could here what sounded like a generator in the room in front of him, 'That'll be the Intensifier' he thought.

He walked over and walked inside the room, there in front of him was and medium sized metal box with a keypad and a window on it.

Tom wandered over and looked inside... the light was very bright he wondered how a organization with lots of men and low IQ could get power like this.

Tom began tapping on the keypad and found what seemed to be an reverse code to kill the F-L-U M1 and he quickly activated it...

Bad idea... Alarms sounded and the sound of men running was heard he swiveled round to see the Crime Minster storming up to him, he pressed the last button just as she screamed, "NO!

It was done... all the people infected with F-L-U M1 were beginning to revive to there usual selves.

The look in the Crime Minster eyes were rage and before Tom could do anything she ran up him and punched him in the face, his neck twisted as his forehead made contact with the metal box, "You've messed with me far too many times Agent Tupper!" She whispered in his ear before she kicked him in the stomach...

He had never felt so much pain and blacked out instantly!

**Well everyone is back to normal now but what is going to happen to Tom? What is the Crime Minister going to do and how are the rest of the team going to find him and rescue him now? Anyway I think the next chapter will probably be the last! But don't worry I'll be back writing another!**

**Thank You to these people who have review at least one of my Chapters:**

**Meerkat Mythologer **

**MIhigh4eva**

**Guest**

**Zoelook-a-like**

**PLXS R&R**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx **


	4. Recovered?

**Trouble Arising**

**When one of the team becomes ill the team have to deal without the teams technical genius...**

The Pain...

That was all he could think about, The Pain...

His head and he stomach they hurt!

Tom woke up suddenly and looked around, he couldn't see, great the Crime Minister must have temporary blinded him, he laid down again and waited for the fussiness to stop...

**At School:**

As soon as Dan, Zoe and Aniesha had recovered from their bout of F-L-U M1. "Frank, Frank what happened?" Aniesha asked while running towards him.

"It seems Tom has saved you for a change!" Frank replied trying to be sarcastic.

"OMG you actually let him go out and fight KORPS by himself!" Shrieked Zoe.

"Well he's obviously he manged as your back to your normal selves." Frank replied.

"So, where is he?" Dan asked.

"Well that your mission, you now need to rescue him!" Replied sadly.

All three of them looked disappointed and reluctantly began working on the warehouses CCTV and after half an hour of consistent working they manged to hack in.

They watched in horror as they had found the video when Tom saves them but is then attacked by an enraged Crime Minister!

They were all shocked but after many moments of planning they decided the best route in.

**KORPS Base somewhere:**

"ERRRR!" Tom hated being knocked out against his will, it made him have a headache!

At least his vision was returning, a little blurriness but he just about see his heads in front of him.

The door swung open and he has quickly hauled up and dragged him out, "You should have escaped when you had the chance!" The Crime Minister snarled at him.

Tom couldn't stand this any more and decided to remember all of his fight training, which wasn't much, and put it to the test.

He kicked the man on his right and elbowed the man on the left.

He swung his cuffed arms around and hit them both on the head, 'Payback' He thought for a moment.

BANG! the double doors behind him swung open and S.W.A.T ran in aiming guns at the Crime Minister, but Tom had got distracted for a second and the Crime Minister grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and held her arm around it, quite tightly.

Tom was gasping for air and struggling to lose the grip. "Crime Minister your under arrest!" Called out Frank.

The Crime Minister was slowly backing towards the open door where a van appeared.

Tom was desperately struggling and was clawing at the Crime Ministers arms, she was stronger than she looked.

He looked at his team who were watching and suddenly gain enough strength to wiggle free and he jumped forwards, he didn't make it quick enough and the Crime Minister lashed out for one last time and hit him on the back of the neck.

She turned swiftly and smoke appeared all in the space of a few moments, Tom reached his arm for Zoe to catch him before his eyes shut and his breathing slowed.

The Crime Minister was long gone...

Aniesha and Zoe carried Tom out while Dan stayed behind to talk to Frank, "She was desperate but she knew it was over so why keep at it?" Dan asked.

"Who knows but we'll soon find out." Frank returned before following the leaving S.W.A.T team.

**Hospital:**

Tom didn't wake for two days as he needed to get over the shock of what had happened.

When he woke up he still had to get his eye sight back and he had broken his arm fighting the men, the worst part was the massive bruise covering most of his neck and his forehead.

He didn't say much for a few day as he was a little fuzzed.

After a month of recovering he was allowed back to school with orders of staying in the base for a few weeks before joining classes.

He feeling better the next week, but something didn't feel right...

He felt light-headed some times...

He couldn't breathe some times..

And once he had ended on the floor in the base, he couldn't remember how he got there?

Why was this happening?

Tom carried on like usual and didn't tell his team anything...

It wasn't until they went on the first mission since he had returned Tom didn't feel right at all...

Maybe it was his concussion he thought while he was supposed to be watching the CCTV.

His vision began blurring, Tom decided to lie down on the floor till it stopped...

His heart was pounding...

What was happening to him, he was over this...

He couldn't breath, what had the Crime Minister done...

His neck she had hit his neck...

He felt his bruise and yelped in pain but he carried on...

He pulled out a small needle, 'Great' Tom thought before he black out...

**Mission:**

Dan, Zoe, Aniesha and Frank had been called out to raid a small warehouse were they were meant to arrest the KORPS men.

Zoe couldn't help but wonder if Tom would cope after spending so much time recovering...

She knew he was stronger than any of them put together...

While in the van nobody spoke and the silence was quite deafening...

When the mission began they began scouting to area, this part they were relying on Tom but when they tried to get hold of him, he didn't respond...

For many moments all four of them stared at each other before they ran out of the building and jumped in the van, something was wrong and they knew it...

**And I think I will stop there for Chapter 4... I have decided to carry this story on for another Chapter! How exciting and then I many do a One-Shot that'll be very quite funny!**

**Thankyou to Zoelook-a-like who reviewed my previous chapter!  
**

**Carry on favoring and following!**

**PLxs R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	5. Finished?

**Trouble Arising**

**When one of the team becomes ill the team have to deal without the teams technical genius...**

Dan, Zoe, Aniesha and Frank ran as fast as they could…

They burst into Base and their minds were in overdrive…

What had KORPS done now?

Who knew…?

Zoe was upset…

Dan was worried…

Aniesha couldn't think…

Frank just wanted to know what was going on…

The lift door swung neatly open and all four of them ran in quickly and topped abruptly stopped…

No-one…

No-one at all…?

"TOM" Shouted Frank.

Nothing…

Where was he…?

They began turning to survey the scene…

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Dan screamed while he was plummeted to the ground…

The other three turned to face him when the saw someone else being thrown across the base!

"GO AWAY!" Tom screamed looking at them, his eyes were red and his hair was a mess.

"Tom what's wrong!" Frank asked nicely.

"GO AWAY!" He shouted back.

"He's having a psychological breakdown." Frank loudly explained while gritting his teeth.

"Why is he like that?" Zoe asked.

"He probably doesn't recognize us!" He explained back.

The atmosphere suddenly went icy cold…

Tom stayed lying on the ground like he didn't have the strength to move…

Zoe went over to help him…

Big Mistake…

Tom slide his feet around, tripping her up and somehow had managed to stand up…

Dan cautiously stepped forwards, "Zoe… Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm fine" She said but she had strained her ankle so couldn't stand up…

Dan raised his arm up to a fight pose; Tom did the same but instead ran straight into Dan, something which Dan hadn't expected…

Dan landed on the cold, hard floor and struggled to get Tom off him…

They fought for many moments before Dan literally push Tom up and threw him away…

Dan didn't want to hurt Tom but they had to help him…

"Tom, listen to me!" Dan tried to shout….

"GO AWAY!" He got as a reply.

Zoe began thinking about what could have happened when…

"Tom… remember who you are… who we are… forget what happened… forget your ENIMIES!" She screamed…

Tom stared at her for a few second before dropping to the floor….

Aniesha ran over to check his pulse…

"Well that was… unnatural…!" Dan was shaking with relief.

At least it's all over!

At the hospital they concluded it was the concussions that lead to Tom's breakdown and he spent three months recovering fully!

**I'm sorry that this chapter is very short but I thought this would make a great ending! This is it for now... I am going to carry on writing The Hawk and his Eagle! I am thinking of doing a One-Shot for M. , so watch out...**

**Thank you**** to my followers and favouritiers!**

**xXxSandiBrodyxXx**


End file.
